


Far Away Are the Fields

by XIUMINny



Series: EXO Horror Oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, Oneshot, Other, Short Story, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIUMINny/pseuds/XIUMINny
Summary: When Chanyeol's car breaks down in the middle of a deserted road, he only has one fear: Baekhyun's panic. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, Chanyeol lies about the existence of a nearby village. Alone, cold and disoriented, they struggle to survive the night





	Far Away Are the Fields

"I've told you to fill the tank! You never listen to me and we always end up like this!" Baekhyun complained, a deep frown plastered on his face. 

"I feel shitty enough, you don't have to make me feel worse…" Chanyeol groaned, getting out of the car. He walked around it and looked at his Mercedes which had just stopped in the middle of the road. His expression changed. Baekhyun couldn't quite read it. However, he sensed that something was wrong. He raised an eyebrow and opened the car door, stepping outside. He followed Chanyeol's gaze to the tyres. They were all flat; all four of them. "Guess we got some flat tyres." Chanyeol mumbled, his eyes still focused on them. 

"Dude, shit like this doesn't just happen! Something's not alright!" Baekhyun argued. He noticed something silver sticking out from one Tyre. At a closer inspection, he realized that it was a thick, rusty nail. He continued to look over them, coming to the horrifying realization that they were covered in those nails. Somebody must have put them on the road on purpose. He stepped away from the car, panic taking over. "Someone made us stop! There were nails on the road!” Chanyeol realized that someone indeed tried to stop them “We're literally in the middle of nowhere and the sun's setting soon! We're gonna end up dead in a ditch by morning!" Baekhyun shouted, his voice cracking. "Somebody's gonna murder us and no one will find our bodies and-" 

"Baekhyun, shut up already!" Chanyeol hissed. "We'll figure a way out. Everything's going to be fine." he assured Baekhyun. "We'll walk to the nearest house and ask for some help. It shouldn't be too far away. There's a village a few miles from here. I saw it on the map." he added. He could see how scared Baekhyun was, so he faked a smile and patted his friend's shoulder. "We're gonna be okay. I'll take care of you. I promise." he chuckled before he walked back to the car to take some of their stuff.

He placed his jacket on Baekhyun's shoulders and gave him a chocolate bar, hoping to make him feel better about the whole situation."We'd better get going. We've only got about two hours of daylight left." he concluded after measuring the distance between the sun and the horizon. 

Chanyeol walked ahead and Baekhyun obediently followed, turning around from time to time to check whether they were being followed. They were on a deserted road in the countryside. Chanyeol lied about the village. He knew that they were hours, maybe even a day away from the closest form of civilisation. But he couldn't tell Baekhyun. Dealing with Baekhyun when he was fine was tough enough, but dealing with him while he was scared and panicked was nearly impossible.

The sun had set and the frightening noises of the wild were getting to his head. Chanyeol flinched at the slightest sound, whether it was an owl or simply the wind. He tried acting brave for Baekhyun, but in reality, he was just as worried. To make matters even worse, Baekhyun's lips started trembling since he was cold, but Chanyeol had no more clothes to give him. 

Chanyeol had expected Baekhyun to complain about something, as he always did, but he didn't. He continued to drag his legs along the road, not muttering even a single word for several hours, so he was startled when Baekhyun gasped loudly. He spun around, thinking that something had happened to him, but Baekhyun was just pointing into the distance. Chanyeol looked in that general direction and spotted a light, barely flickering. "See, I've told you we'd be okay!" he grinned, speeding up his pace. Baekhyun smiled for the first time in a long time and ran ahead of him, happily skipping down the road.

It took them a few minutes to get to the house they'd spotted. It was a cottage and it looked surprisingly pleasant even in the darkness of the night. It didn't look too old, nor did it appear modern. The windows were small and the outline of some furniture could be seen from the outside. It was surrounded by vast fields and meadows and there was seemingly nobody else in the vicinity. Chanyeol knocked on the door and pushed Baekhyun behind him, as a safety precaution. His heart stopped when the doorknob started to twist. The door slowly opened, but the chain which was keeping it locked was still attached. A small man peeked outside, his fingers wrapping around the door as he eyed the strangers on his doorstep. 

"How may I help you?" he asked, his tone blank and lifeless. He had a short, jet black buzzcut. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his lips heart-shaped. He was wearing black pants and a white button-up shirt, with a black vest on top. 

"My friend and I got stuck on the road a few miles back. All the tyres are flat and we didn't have enough spares. We were wondering if you'd be kind enough to let us use your phone and spend the night so we can get a mechanic tomorrow." Chanyeol explained, putting on his brightest, most convincing smile. The door closed. "Sir, please, we have no place to stay and it's so dark outside…" he insisted, hoping to change the stranger's mind. 

Chanyeol heard the chilling rattle of the chain as the owner unlocked the door. "Come in…" the man murmured, stepping away from the door. "I suppose you are hungry. Allow me to prepare you something to eat." Chanyeol immediately stepped inside, shortly followed by Baekhyun who was now violently shivering. "Oh my…" the man exclaimed, still suppressing his emotions. "Would you like me to run you a warm bath?" he offered. 

Baekhyun wanted to say yes but he didn't want to be perceived as impolite. Chanyeol answered instead of him. "That would be very nice of you!" he chuckled. "He’d be very thankful!"

The stranger lead Chanyeol into the dining room and asked him to wait until he runs a bath for Baekhyun. Chanyeol nodded politely and sat down, listening as Baekhyun chatted with the man. He waited patiently for them to return while his eyes darted around the room. The man seemed to live alone. There were no pictures of anyone else. There was only one pair of shoes in front of the door and a single coat hanging on the clothes stand. He wondered whether this man always lived alone. It must've been quite lonely to live there by himself… 

As he was lost in his thoughts, a sweet, fruity aroma filled the room. He was starving. He had to admit that. He watched expectantly as the man walked inside the room, carrying a plate of refreshments. Chanyeol thanked him again before he took a bite. "Send my compliments to the chef! These are amazing!" he marvelled, stuffing his face with the food. The man somewhat sketched a smile before he left. Chanyeol finished eating his meal while he was trying to guess what the man was cooking. It smelled somewhat similar to beef, but he couldn’t accurately pinpoint the scent. Several minutes later, the man returned with two plates, placing one of them in front of him and the other one across. He then proceeded to sit down and start eating. 

Chanyeol was taken aback by his actions. He thought the meat was for Baekhyun, but he figured that his friend probably refused to eat the meat. He remembered Baekhyun talking about going vegan a few times in the past few weeks but he wasn't sure if he'd finally decided to stop eating meat. He picked up his cutlery and sliced a piece off, examining it before bringing it up to his lips. It was a kind of patty, made up of minced meat. Although it looked like beef, it's taste was more alike to pork or perhaps veal. It had a tender, chewy texture with a herbal flavour. It might have been fried in wine due to its alcoholic aroma. He found it rather enjoyable.

"Does it taste alright?" the man asked, not looking at Chanyeol. 

"Yes!" Chanyeol answered immediately. "It's great, really!"

"I am glad you like it."

"So, what's your name?" Chanyeol questioned, hoping to spark a conversation. He was getting bored. 

"Do Kyungsoo." the man answered, almost robotically. 

"I'm Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Do you live here alone?" 

"No. I live with my sister." he affirmed.

"Oh, where is she?" Chanyeol asked enthusiastically, looking around the house. 

"She's right there."

Kyungsoo pointed at a closet in the corner of the room, his expression not changing in the slightest. Chanyeol gulped and stared at the closet uncomfortably. There's no way a person could fit in that closet. Kyungsoo was probably pointing at the room behind the wall. He didn't seem too talkative, so Chanyeol didn't ask any more questions. 

The atmosphere was heavy, almost suffocating. They quietly ate their meal, refusing to speak or even look at each other. Chanyeol was starting to regret his initiative to stay in that house. Baekhyun had been gone for about an hour. He was starting to worry.

He was cutting another piece of the meat when, suddenly, his knife scraped against something hard; a bone, he thought. However, he noticed that the supposed bone was silver, glistening delicately in the dim light. He carved the meat around it, extracting the metal from the flesh. 

"I must have dropped that in there by mistake." the man concluded, gazing at him. Chanyeol's hands trembled as he clenched the small silver ring between his fingers.

It was Baekhyun's.

"Where is he?" he growled. His question was ignored. "What did you do to him?!" 

Kyungsoo looked down at his plate and smirked; the kind of sick, satisfied smirk. Chanyeol looked at the meat and dropped the ring. It landed back into the plate accompanied by a bone-chilling tinkle. 

"No…" Chanyeol muttered, standing up from his chair. He felt like throwing up. "No, no, no…" he kept repeating as he stumbled back to the front door, feeling sick and nauseous. He ran out of the house and into one of the fields. His legs were weak and his breathing was slowing down. He felt sleepy. His knees collapsed and he fell onto the ground with a muffled thud.

He could see a figure approaching as he passed out...


End file.
